


Muffin Man

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beans dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio walked in on Kurapika as he struggled to breathe. His last struggling breaths were filled with thoughts of resentment and longing. Kurapika's love for his one true passion kept him going. He fought on, in the endless battle for his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting for a long time, I hope this new sexi fanfic will keep u all on ur toes.
> 
> Coauthors are Bureikku and Cloudtxt on tumblr!!! lov u smellies

kurapika grabbed te tray of muffins out of hte oven/ “Perfect.” he whispered. he slammed the tray down because he could not contain his excitement. he did not care the muffin was red hot. he grabbed it and began to caress it. 

 

what the FUCK are you doing Beans said as he came out of his office. “I need those muffins for a conference meeting don't eat them you fucking cunt ass bastard.”

“shut the fuck up its muffin time” he said, slamming the office door. kurapika resumed his intimate muffin moment. he brought the muffin up to his face and sniffed it gently. “Fuck yes….” he moaned. 

“mother let me lick the spoon…” Beans said. “Sorry about that it was traumatic for me. Open the fucking door before I fucking rip out your eyes with my little bean hands give me those fucking muffins you fucking cock ring”

 

“NO!!!!!” kurpika screeched at the top of his lungs. he shoved as many muffins as he could into his pants and made a run for the bathroom. “Not this time Beans…….”

Beans knew what he had to do. He launched his entire body at Kurapika. Midair he began his transformation. He turned into a literal bean and lodged himself down kurapikas throat and began to choke him from the inside. “Fuck you” he thought as he slowly killed his former companion.

Kurapika began to violently convulse. He need that bean to leave. He coughed and coughed and began shoving muffins down his throat as well as up his ass although what would that do. 

Beans continued to rub himself on the inside of kurapikas throat hoping to hit his uvula and make him puke and die.

at that time, Big Daddy leorio walked in and saw kurapika choking and struggling. he was confused and grabbed his own crotch. “what is this…”

Kurapiika looked up at first in horrific surprise. “Le….” he was still choking on Beanz.

Beans had the XD face on as he noticed how much Kurpaika was struggling. Yes, come through, Beans. He thought to himself. Beans knew he could eventually get himself a sugar daddy like Kurapika has, Leorio, because beans is what? sickening.

leorio saw kurapika reach his tiny hands towards him. he just kind of stood there and looked at kruspoka with a Look on his face. “whhat are you choking on My Love” kurapaika Sccreamed in response. he knew the heimlich maneuver but didnt want to hurt the smal.

KuRpikA died a little. He was still going but only a little. WIth one intense gulp, he swallowed that god damn bean. “Finally,” he said, “now these muffins…….these muffins are mine baby”

Beans felt himself sliding quickly downwards and realized he may die. He slid down into Kurapikas small intestines and was burned by his stomach acid. Beans last thought before his death was, “Damn you Kurapika you fucking bitch ass go choke on leorios dick.”

“I will” Kurapika thought as if he could hear beans internal monologue because thats what he was imaginging bean would say. he just then remembered leorio was in the room. “look at this muffin babe”

leorio squints at the muffin. “yes yes i see it” he pushes his tiny glasses up. “Yes”

 

“Leorio. Wha’ts my name?”

“kurapika. why, my lorge?”  
“INCORRECT. my name…...my name is……..the muffin man”


End file.
